Of the Unknown
by Jenai
Summary: Tomoyo poured out her unhappiness and was back to normal. Then a mysterious boy came to her class wanting to fulfill his "mission". Who is he and how come he can change appearance? E+T in later chapters.
1. Pour of sadness

Disclaimer: CardCaptor Sakura doesn't belong to me. I'd wish on a shooting star that it's mine, but it would never work. 'Twas never meant to be and never will be.  
  
The author here again to freak people. I'm in one of those weird moods today. Perhaps too much candy. Setting's after the division of power between the 2 reincarnation of Clow. Gomenasai if it's OOC. Well, flamers welcome. Bon apetite. An inflatable mallet came out of no where. Aaaaaahhh! Run!  
  
*Of the Unknown*  
  
Tomoyo stared in the front of the class. It would look to anyone that she was paying full attention, but not to herself. Tomoyo drifted off into sadness.  
  
Sakura was too busy concentrating on her school work to notice Tomoyo's unusual behaviour. Syaoran was too busy concentrating on the lesson. Eriol unlike the two oblivious friends of Tomoyo saw through her.  
  
RRRIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG! The bell set off for lunch.  
  
Tomoyo stood up, preparing to leave the classroom. Eriol stood up quickly before she started to go for lunch and gently put his left hand on her shoulder. "Chotto, Daidouji-san. May I have a little of your time?" Eriol asked politely.  
  
Tomoyo turned Sakura with a smile, who was expecting her. "Sakura-chan, gomenasai. Would you mind eating with Li-kun today?" Sakura shook her head violently. "I don't want to interrupt your private conversation.", then she turned to the frowning Syaoran and dragged him off, "Come on, Li-kun. Let's go!"   
  
Tomoyo and Eriol watched them leave. After both were out of the door, Tomoyo smiled lightly, "How does the side of the school sound?" Eriol agreed, "As you wish. Lead the way, Daidouji-san." He gestured her.  
  
Tomoyo lead him to the side of the school where Syaoran asked Sakura to hand over the Clow Cards before.  
  
"Yes?", she looked at him blankly," What is it you wish to talk to me about, Hiiragizawa-kun?"  
  
"Nice weather, isn't it?", Eriol asked as he looked up the clear blue sky. "Hai, but I don't think that's what you wanted to talk about, is it?", Tomoyo murmured following his gaze.  
  
Eriol ignored her question. "One should not be unhappy on a day like today, but one is.", Eriol glanced at her.  
  
Tomoyo faced him. She cocked her head, her voice dripped of innocence, "Just what you're implying?"   
  
"Those cheerful tones, those smiles..." Eriol began.  
  
Tomoyo set her head straight and smiled faintly. "Yes? What is it about those cheerful tones and those smiles?"  
  
He saw that smile and told her, "Could you not do that? The smile, I mean. They're... they're so unnatural. As if to mock someone.", Eriol stated.  
  
Tomoyo's faint smile disappeared and was replaced with a frown. "What is so unnatural about them?"  
  
"They don't belong to the Daidouji-san that I know. If I may ask, are you alright?" Eriol's face showed concern.  
  
"What could ever give you the idea that I'm not?", Tomoyo once again smiled. Eriol gave her a knowing look. She sighed and looked down, but she was not giving up so easily. She faced him. "Everything's fine.", she said once again, but the confidence was not in it as her hands were beginning to shake. "Is it?", Eriol pried. 'It's no use, Tomoyo. You can never lie to him.'  
  
"I'm not alright.", she whispered as a single tear dropped from her once sparkling eyes down onto her skirt. She tried to stop, but the tears just kept flowing carelessly. Tomoyo covered her face with her hands to hide from embarassement.   
  
Eriol reached into his pockets and drew out a handkerchief, "Here.", he offered, "I'm sorry to make you break down, but I just want to help. If you ever need anyone, it's just one call away." His eyes softened as he whispered those words into her ears.  
  
Tomoyo accepted the handkerchief from Eriol. Eriol turned to leave, but was stopped upon hearing Tomoyo's voice. "Hontoo arigatou, Hiiragizawa-kun.", Tomoyo said to him. Eriol smiled and resumed walking. The wind blew his hair making him seem once again a mystery.  
  
~That evening~  
  
Sonomi had been worrying about her daughter for the whole evening. 'I wonder what she had been doing in the room for so long. Ever since she came home, if I remeber correctly. I hope she's alright.'  
  
~The room~  
  
'Perfect!', she thought, 'It's just right.'  
  
~The next day after school~  
  
Eriol had already left the class and was on his way home. Tomoyo tried to catch him before he left, but was stopped by Sakura. "Would you like to go to "Twin Bells" with me, Tomoyo-chan? Rika-chan, Chiharu-chan and Naoko-chan are coming." Sakura persuaded.  
  
"Sakura-chan, gomenasai. I have to do something today. Maybe next time.", Tomoyo apologized. "Alright. Jya mata ne.", Sakura called as she made her way out of the door.  
  
Tomoyo rushed out of the class and searched everywhere, but Eriol was no where to be found. She sighed. 'I guess I'll have to give it to him some other time.', She thought in disappointment as she slumped against a sakura tree.  
  
"Looking for someone?" A voice asked from above. Tomoyo looked up, but to her suprise, found no one. It suddenly became windy and quiet. Tomoyo felt weird and she began to back off from the tree. She ran away from the school as fast as her numb feet could take her.  
  
A sakura that hung on the tree fell to a trunk and began to change shape. It changed into a boy of Tomoyo's age. The clouds darkened and rain started to poured. 'I will succeed.', the boy thought to himself.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Who is that boy? What will he succeed in?  
  
Hi. I'm Pi-chan and is similar to Suppi-chan, but I'm light blue almost to a light grey. I'm created to accompany Jenai. She's been bored. Anyways, I'm here to interview her.  
  
Pi-chan: What are you going to do in this fic?  
Jenai: Dunno.  
Pi-chan: When are you going to finish?  
Jenai: Dunno.   
Pi-chan: Could you stop saying that?  
Jenai: Dunno.  
Pi-chan: *Bops her on the head with an inflatable mallet*  
Jenai: @.@ I get no respect.  
Pi-chan: Well, that's the end of the interview. Till next time on ff.net. 


	2. New Classmate

Disclaimer: CardCaptor Sakura doesn't belong to me. I'd wish on a shooting star that it's mine, but it would never work. 'Twas never meant to be and never will be.  
  
I'm back. I only have a rough idea of this, so don't expect neat work. This is where my troubles will begin; it's the tough part where I have to think the most. ~.~ Bai till the end of fic.  
  
Vocab:  
Gomenasai- really sorry  
Ohayoo- morning  
Sensei- teacher  
Arigatou- thanks  
Jya- see you later  
  
*Of the Unknown*   
  
~Next day~  
  
"Ohayoo, Sakura-chan, Li-kun and Eriol-kun!", Tomoyo greeted upon sliding the classroom door.   
  
"Ohayoo, Tomoyo-chan!", Sakura greeted back with enthusiasm. Syaoran just grumbled. Eriol smiled warmly, "Ohayoo, Daidouji-san."  
  
Tomoyo walked over to her seat and put down her book bag. She reached inside and took a nicely wrapped package out. She turned and smiled at Eriol. "Eriol-kun, this is for you.", she said as she gently shoved the package in front of him, "To thank you for helping me the other day."  
  
Eriol graciously accepted. "It was my pleasure. Arigatou for the cookies. They look really nice.", Eriol commented. Sakura and Syaoran just stared at them, confused.  
  
Just then, Terada-sensei entered. "Settle down, class.", he ordered. He quickly took attendance and cleared his throat. "We have a new student to our class. His name is Toshiyuki Yami. Please come in, Yami-san." The boy that was on the tree from yesterday came in. He bowed.   
  
When he came in, Sakura, Syaoran and Eriol all felt some disturbance though none of them said anything to one another.   
  
"Let's see now... where should we place you?", Terada-sensei browsed around the room and found an empty slot, "How about the seat on the right of Daidouji? Please raise your hand, Daidouji." Tomoyo smiled warmly and did as sensei told.  
  
Toshiyuki went up to his seat without any hesitation. Before he sat down, he turned to Tomoyo and stared blankly at her. 'And so my mission begins.' he thought to himself. The rest of the class zoomed by until lunch.   
  
"Daidouji, would you mind showing Yami around the school?", Terada-sensei asked her. Tomoyo looked to Sakura. Sakura knew what Tomoyo wanted to ask, so she nodded her head in consent. "It would be my pleasure, sensei.", Tomoyo replied sincerely. "Jya, minna.", with that, sensei stepped out of class.   
  
Tomoyo turned to apologize to Sakura. "I'm sorry, Sakura-chan. This is twice in a row." Sakura shook her head, "That's alright. If you don't mind, I want to join you on your tour also." Tomoyo was grateful and embrace her friend in a tight hug. Tomoyo then pushed her attention towards Toshiyuki. "Please to meet you. My name is Daidouji Tomoyo. This is my friend, Sakura. We hope to make you feel comfortable around here.", Tomoyo smiled warmly. Toshiyuki was shy, but upon seeing Tomoyo's friendly welcome, he began to trust her a little.  
  
Eriol followed along because he felt very perturbed. And the way to ease his perturbance was to investigate the cause of it. Li didn't feel right to leave Sakura in the presence of the new boy and sneaked behind spying on the group. Just to make sure the new boy wouldn't try to steal his girlfriend.   
  
"Here is the library. It is open during lunch. There's all sorts of books in there. From encyclopedias to novels.", Tomoyo pointed at the rows of shelves. Toshiyuki just smiled timidly at her. Tomoyo returned the smile.   
  
The group went from class to class with Syaoran trailing not far away until they reached the last of the school. It was the school garden. "This is the school garden. Though our garden is much like the other schools', ours is a little more lenient. We get to choose what we plant whereas other schools gives you no variety." Tomoyo walked in towards the garden and stopped in front of the most colourful area of the garden. "These are my plants. I have Violet Magnolias. They are my favourite. What kind of flowers do you like Yami-kun?", Tomoyo asked with interest. 'He doesn't seem to be harmful, but... there's something definitely not right and he's the cause... Daidouji-san is being too close to him and I don't like it. She doesn't have the magic to sense unnatural happenings. Not even with her great perspective can she find out she might be in danger...', Eriol thought to himself worriedly, but still remained calm on the appearance. "I think... I think carnations are the best.", Samusa replied, still not feeling comfortable yet. "You can get started on yours are once you speak to Terada-sensei. He also gives you the supplies.", Tomoyo informed nicely.  
  
~The End of School~  
  
"Eriol-kun!", Sakura called as he was about to head through the door. "Can you stay after school for a while? Li-kun and I both need to speak to you... about Tosh-mm!", Syaoran covered Sakura's mouth before she draws Toshiyuki's attention. Eriol looked at them with a straight face. Then he broke into a smile. "Alright." Tomoyo popped up behind Sakura, "Is this a private meeting?" Sakura jumped and turned around, "HOEEEE?!Tomoyo-chan! You scared me. Please don't do that again. Tomoyo-chan, could you stay with us for a while?" Tomoyo grinned, "Of course! I can't miss taping Sakura-chan again. There was the time when you captured the Cloud Card, or when you were bombarded by the stuffed sheep or that time when you...", Tomoyo continued as Sakura dragged her out of the door with Syaoran and Eriol trailing behind.  
  
------------------------------To be continued--------------------------  
What were they going to talk about? And the question still remains... who is the kid? Is he on the side of Light or in the shadows of Evil?  
  
Pi-chan: Konban wa. We finished chapter 2.  
Jenai: Well, you see...A virus called Writer's Block entered my "main" system and erased my "files" and left no "prisoner" behind. Yep, sucked it dry into a blackhole.  
Pi-chan: Or is it procrastination?  
Jenai: *glares at Pi-chan* It's the virus!  
Pi-chan: Hm... I'm pretty sure it was procrastination.  
Jenai: IT's the VIRUS!!!  
Pi-chan: If you say so...  
Jenai: *fuming then calms* But...but I really was drawing a blank.  
Pi-chan: Uhuh!  
Jenai: *violently shakes Pi-chan*  
Pi-chan: Oh... @.@ Jenai -chan, why are you spinning round and round taking the world with you?  
Jenai: *grins*  
Pi-chan: *recovers* Why didn't you put Suppi-chan in? He's so handsome! He's calm, he's cool and most of all, he's sooooo...*tuned out*  
Jenai: K... She's gone of into her own little fantasy world. Gomenasai for this um... confusion. I'm beginning to think this is a mistake. Oh well... I've started it. Have to finish what I've started. People, this is a bad idea, isn't it? Aiya...What have I gotten myself into?  



End file.
